Devices and methods for separating liquid components from a gas flow by means of a cyclone and a collection tank are already known from the state of the art. Also corresponding devices or methods are known for separating solid, in particular pulverised particles. In the known devices or methods according to the state of the art, turbulences and/or oscillating air columns are produced due to the connection opening between cyclone and tank, in particular at very high flow rates, by means of which drainage of the liquid or discharge of the solid particles into the tank is prevented. In methods or devices for separating solid particles, cones or baffles are therefore fitted in part under the tank inlet opening. This in fact improves the situation, however particles are swirled upwardly for example by secondary turbulence from the opening towards the transition from the conical part to the cylindrical part of the cyclone.